Quelques minutes
by Xunaly
Summary: Qui ? Quelqu'un et un inconnu. Où ? Quelque part. Quand ? A sa mort. Quoi ? Un choix. Comment ? Une remise en question. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il est perdu.


**Quelques minutes**

« J'étais un sacré du ciel. »

* * *

**Keikoku-Hotaru**

-Votre nom ?

-Hotaru.

-Hotaru comment ?

-Hotaru tout court. Ou Keikoku. Mais j'aime pas qu'on m'appelle Keikoku.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne suis pas Keikoku.

-Pourtant vous venez de dire que vous vous appeliez aussi Keikoku…

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Vous m'avez bien indiqué que votre prénom était Hotaru ou Keikoku.

-Je sais.

-Mais alors ?

-Mais alors quoi ?

-Bon. Peu importe. On dira Keikoku…

-Ah non ! Pas Keikoku ! Je n'aime pas Keikoku !

Silence.

-Seul Shinrei a le doit de m'appeler comme ça. Personne d'autre.

-Shinrei ? Qui est-ce ?

-Une connaissance.

-Mais encore ?

-Une connaissance.

-Vraiment ?

-Puisque je vous dis que c'est mon demi-frère !

-Votre demi-frère ?

-Non. Une connaissance.

-Vous venez de dire qu'il est votre demi-frère !

-Bien sûr qu'il l'est.

-Nous sommes donc d'accord. Plus âgé que vous ?

-De qui ?

-Votre demi-frère.

-Je n'ai pas de demi-frère…

-Shinrei !

-Pourquoi parle-t-on de Shinrei ? Je m'en fiche de Shinrei moi. Je n'aime pas Shinrei.

-Est-ce pour cela que vous n'aimez pas votre autre prénom Keikoku ?

-Pardon ?

-Vous m'aviez dit que seul Shinrei vous appelez ainsi.

-J'ai dis ça ?

Silence.

-Au fait. Où sommes-nous ?

-Quelque part.

-Ah. Mais où quelque part ?

-Vous êtes mort.

Silence.

-Je suis mort ?

-Oui.

-Vraiment ?

-Assurément.

Silence.

-Je suis mort de quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je suis ici pour vous poser des questions. Pas l'inverse.

-Des questions ? A quoi cela va-t-il vous servir ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Alors pourquoi le faites-vous ?

-Aucune idée. Je dois le faire. C'est tout ce qui importe.

Silence.

-Parlez moi de vous.

-Pour quoi faire ?

-Parlez.

-Je n'ai rien à dire…

-Votre âge par-exemple ?

-Trente-deux ans.

-Vous êtes jeune.

-Je le pense aussi.

-Votre père ?

-Je n'ai pas de père.

-Pas de père ?

-Non.

-Pourtant vous avez un demi-frère. Vous avez forcément un père.

-Shinrei a bien un père. Moi je n'en ai pas.

-Et une mère ?

-Morte.

-Tôt ?

-Très.

-Vous ne l'avez pas connu…

-Non.

-Son prénom ?

-Je ne le connais pas. Je ne l'ai jamais su.

-Je vois. Qu'aimez vous faire ?

-Aucune idée.

-Vraiment ? Il y a bien quelque chose que vous aimez…

-Oui.

-Alors quoi ?

-Combattre.

-Vous étiez un guerrier ?

-Non.

-Pourtant…

-J'étais un Sacré du ciel.

-Un Sacré du ciel ? Un titre ?

-Non.

-Alors quoi ?

-Rien.

-Je ne vous suis plus.

-Personne ne me suit longtemps.

-Je vois. Votre but ?

-Etre plus fort que Kyo.

-Kyo ? Qui est-ce ?

-Un ami.

-Oh. Un Sacré du ciel ?

-Non. Un Dieu.

-Un Dieu ?

-Oui un Dieu.

Silence.

-Quels sont les choses que vous n'aimez pas ?

-Shinrei.

-Shinrei ?

-L'eau.

-L'eau ?

-Pourquoi répétez-vous ?

-Je ne répète pas.

-Si vous répétez.

Silence.

-Peu importe. Pourquoi n'aimez vous pas Shinrei ?

-Parce qu'il est mon demi-frère.

-Ha vous voyez ! Ce n'est pas une connaissance !

-Si.

-Bien sûr que non ! Personne n'a pour demi-frère une connaissance !

-Si.

-Qui ?

-Moi.

Silence.

-Pourquoi l'eau ?

-Parce que c'est froid.

-Froid ? L'eau peut être chaude...

-Non. C'est froid et ça brûle.

-Brûle ?

-Oui. Ca brûle les joues. C'est insaisissable. Comme Shinrei.

-Shinrei ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce que.

Silence.

-Etes-vous triste ?

-Triste ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Triste de mourir.

-Non.

-Vraiment ?

Silence.

-N'avez-vous pas des personnes à qui vous tenez, qui sont restées vivantes ?

Silence.

-Ne regrettez vous rien ?

-N'est-ce pas votre travail ?

-De quoi ?

-De me faire regretter ?

-Non. Je ne suis là que pour vous faire réfléchir…

-A quoi ?

-Votre existence.

-Mon existence ?

-Votre vie…

-Ma vie ?

-Oui.

Silence.

-Vous êtes quelqu'un de spécial.

-Vous l'êtes tout autant.

Silence.

-Alors ? Regrettez vous ?

-Je ne sais pas. Que pourrais-je regretter ?

-Votre Dieu ?

-Mon Dieu ?

-Kyo…

-Ah…

-Vous ne l'avez toujours pas battu…

Silence.

-Et votre famille ?

-Je n'ai pas de famille.

-Vraiment ? Votre demi-frère ?

-Ce n'est pas mon demi-frère !

-Pourtant si. Il partage le même sang que vous.

-En partie.

-Peu importe ; le fait est que vous êtes liés.

-Je ne veux pas être lié à Shinrei.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je n'aime pas l'eau.

Silence.

-Et vos amis ?

-Mes amis ?

-Vous en avez bien n'est-ce pas.

-Peut être.

-Pensez-vous qu'ils sont tristes ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Parce que.

-Ce sont vos amis, pourquoi ne seraient-ils pas tristes ?

Silence.

-Etes vous heureux de partir Keikoku ?

-Hotaru.

-Oui. Hotaru ?

Silence.

-Je ne sais pas.

Silence.

-Vos regrets ?

-Je n'en ai pas.

-Alors pourquoi ne semblait vous pas heureux de partir ?

-Aucune idée.

Silence.

-Vous savez, personne ne vous attend de l'Autre côté.

-Si.

Silence.

-Ma mère.

-Vous ne l'avez pas connu.

-Non je ne l'ai pas connu.

-Alors pourquoi irez vous la rejoindre ?

-Ai-je le choix ?

-Vous l'avez.

Silence.

-Vraiment ?

-Bien sûr. Je suis là pour cela.

Silence.

-Vous êtes vraiment bizarre.

-Là n'est pas la question. Voulez-vous partir ?

-Partir… Où ?

-De l'Autre côté.

-Est-ce loin ?

-Très.

-Je ne pourrai plus revenir ?

-Vous ne pourrez plus.

Silence.

-Si je ne reviens plus, que deviendront les autres ?

-Ils vivront. Jusqu'à leur heure.

-Pourront-ils me rejoindre ?

-Oui. Dans des dizaines d'années.

-Ce sera long ?

-Très.

Silence.

-Avez-vous fait votre choix ?

Silence.

-Je pense…

Silence.

-Quel est-il ?

-Vous le savez très bien.

-Oui. Je le sais… Etes-vous sûr ?

-En ai-je l'air ?

-Oui.

-Alors j'en suis sûr.

-Bien.

_ Un contact le tire de sa transe. Sa main est emprisonnait dans un étau. Chaud, doux. On lui sert la main. Une respiration parvient à ses oreilles. Quelqu'un dort auprès de lui. Il se redresse légèrement ce qui tire l'autre de son sommeil. Et alors que son regard se plonge dans celui qui lui fait face encore ensommeillé, il sent un léger sourire étirer ses lèvres._

_ On l'a attendu._

_ Il l'a attendu._

_Owari_

_**Disclaimer : **Samurai Deeper Kyo -- Kamijyo Akimme_

* * *


End file.
